1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to optical devices and, in particular, to optical waveguides.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, optical receivers and transmitters may be used to receive data and/or other information on optical signals. Traditional optical transmitters and receivers have limitations, however. For example, traditional waveguides that may be used to guide optical signals have limitations.